HarryHermione: Tiny White Lies
by bmwgirl123
Summary: Harry. Hermione. Winter break together at the Grangers. Sounds relaxing right? Not. An evil cousin, nosy relatives, secrets, jealousy and more. Full summary inside! Read to find out. R&R please! it gets better by the chapter, I promise! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world of it :) that all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

**Full Summary**: Hermione has to attend the Granger family Christmas reunion that happens every 5 years. The last time that she had attended one was during the winter break in her 1st year at Hogwarts. She didn't really enjoy it and had wanted to avoid it when it came around again but that doesn't seem to be the case. She is currently in her 6th year and winter break has arrived. She is having Harry join her for the break, with no idea that she had forgotten about the reunion. With her intimidating and snobby cousin present for the occasion, white lies begin to emerge. But they're just tiny white lies right? What could possibly go wrong? Stay tuned for new feelings being discovered between two best friends, jealousy, a rivalry between two cousins, and tiny white lies. ;)

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fic! This is my **second** attempt at a Harry/Hermione story so you should probably expect some flaws in it, be nice! :) Don't forget to REVIEW, loves! I really appreciate them! They not only make **you** an awesome person, but it also gives me encouragement as well. :D

I hope that you like my story and enjoy loves!

~HHrFOREVER~

(**Third-person omniscient POV)**

Later that day after dinner in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry were engaged in an intense game of wizard chess and Harry was desperately trying to find a way to save his king from being captured by Ron's queen.

"Oh bloody hell; I might as well give up now." Harry muttered and Ron shot him a victorious smile. Before Ron had a chance to reply, they heard a scream come from the girls' dorm rooms. It was Hermione.

Both boys stood up ready to face something horrible but were surprised when Hermione came running down the stairs, holding a piece of paper, towards her two best friends with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Hermione, bloody hell, you probably shattered my poor ears. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Hermione was smiling so big that she looked like she would break her face any minute if it got larger. "I'm better than okay Ron!"

She turned away from Ron to face Harry and told him the fantastic news. "Harry! I asked my parents if they would allow you to stay at my house over the break and they agreed to it! Now you won't have to go to those Dursley gits or stay here. Would you like to go? I mean it is your choice and if you don't want to go then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you or anything but I just asked my parents anyways just in case you…" Hermione continued to ramble on.

It took a couple seconds for Harry to process exactly what had happened but when he finally figured it out he started grinning like mad and hugged Hermione to silence her babbling.

_He smells divine…_Hermione thought and flushed pink. _What in Merlin's name am I thinking?_

He pulled back and looked at Hermione with his twinkling eyes. _My best friend is truly amazing._

"I would love to spend the holidays with you 'Mione. That shouldn't even be a question worth asking. As long as I'm not a bother of course, then I would not want to go and disturb your family and…" now it was Harry who was rambling on. But Hermione silenced him with one of her bone-crushing bear hugs and showed him the letter that she had brought down with her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Of course Harry can stay for the holidays, love! After all, he has been one of your best friends since 1__st__ year. Your dad and I are quite excited to meet him. You have always talked so highly of him and we are sure that you aren't mistaken. He may sleep in the extra guest room that is next-door to your own. Your dad had nearly thrown a fit when he found out about your sleeping arrangements, but I got him to agree anyways. I'll see you both when you two arrive at the station! Have a safe trip._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"So, you have been talking about me very highly for a while now Miss Granger?" he teased and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione flushed as red as a tomato. "Sod off. And for the record, it's true you know. You have been an incredibly amazing best friend. Always there for me and caring and brave and lots of other things…" she finished quietly and seemed to have taken a sudden interest in the carpet of the common room.

Now it was Harry's turn to flush bright red. Ron just stared at his two best friends who were both blushing crazily and avoiding the other's eyes. _I've always knew that they had a thing for each other._ _Maybe they'll get together already before we come back…_Ron smiled to himself.

"So when are the two of you going to stop admiring the floor or adoring the walls? They aren't that interesting if you ask me, I thought that you two would be getting lost in each other's eyes instead or something like that," Ron said smirking at then two of them.

Harry and Hermione were about to protest when Ron interrupted them again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. How about we go and pack our bags already mate? After all, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, we probably should." Harry replied glancing towards the stairs and stopped looking at the walls.

As Ron headed towards the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories, Harry gave Hermione one last hug before following Ron. "I really appreciate you doing this for me 'Mione. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hermione just stood there flushing for while, before heading up to her own room and beginning to pack.

~HHrFOREVER~

"Will all students please use this time to gather your personal belongings and exit the train onto platform 9 and ¾. Happy holidays."

Harry and Hermione quickly grabbed their luggage and headed to the exit of the train. Hermione was wearing a black wool beret with a Gryffindor scarf, a thick jacket and black skinny jeans. Harry was wearing the new clothes that he had bought from Hogsmeade the other week. He was wearing a maroon shirt with a black jacket on top, with some black slacks.

Hermione was currently talking to Harry about how fun it's going to be with each other for the next two weeks, before she had heard her name being called. The two best friends turned around and saw the Grangers smiling at them, well maybe not Mr. Granger.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione jogged over to them and hugged her parents enthusiastically, with Harry following close behind.

"Mum, Dad, this is my best friend, Harry Potter." She said proudly with a smile and turned towards Harry.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said nervously and managed a small smile and shook both of the adult's hands.

"It's great finally being able to meet the Harry Potter that my daughter has talked endlessly for nearly 6 years about in her letters," Emma said warmly, with a hint of amusement in her eyes as she saw the two teenagers flush.

"Yes, it's great finally being able to meet you," Dan said in a cold-like over-protective voice, as he narrowed his eyes and looked Harry up and down. In front of him, Dan Granger saw this strikingly handsome young man with bright emerald eyes and disheveled jet-black hair.

Harry was pretty frightened about the way that Hermione's dad had been looking at him and how he had gripped his hand very tightly during their handshake. _Her dad is looking at me like he wants to kill me right now. That's it, I'm screwed._

To Harry's relief, Hermione suggested that they should get going already. "What are we four doing standing here? I reckon that we leave for the house already?"

"Oh yes, we probably should. We have about an hour worth of driving." Emma says to her husband who was still staring intently at Harry. _Oh Dan,_ Emma chuckled before hooking arms with her husband and dragging him towards the car.

Harry felt like a huge amount of weight had been lifted from his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief as they headed towards the car. Seeing that the coast seems clear of Hermione's dad, Harry started to talk to Hermione, quiet enough for only them two to hear.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Does your dad err…like me at all?" Harry nervously ran a hand through his untamable raven-colored hair. Hermione gave him a confused look before replying.

"Of course he does! Let's just say that he is just in his 'over-protective dad' mode right now. I'm sure that he will warm up to you in no time." She said reassuringly and gave him a half-hug as they were walking.

_Oh no, her dad is going to kill me for sure if he sees me hugging his 'princess'!" _Err…'Mione not to be rude or anything but is it okay with your dad if you hug me?" Harry said as he was looking at Dan, thankfully the adults were talking amongst themselves and weren't looking back.

Hermione just chuckled and shook her head, leaving Harry to wonder in his own thoughts.

~HHrFOREVER~

The car ride seemed very awkward and quiet, for the most part. Harry couldn't think of a subject to talk about while in a car with Hermione and her parents. So Harry just opted out to stare out of his window and watch the many buildings and cars that they had passed.

After about an hour, they had arrived at the Granger residence. (A/N: They arrive at the house on Thursday, December 22nd :) When the house came into view, Harry was awestruck. It was a gray and white house covered beautifully with sparkling white snow and decorative Christmas lights surrounding it. The house was two stories high, and had two beautiful staircases that led up to the doorway of the house, where you would also pass 6 tall, white pillars. The house was simply marvelous. Harry also noticed that there were a number of cars already parked there, about four.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs. Granger," Harry complimented, as he was looking out of the car's window, appreciatively at the house, his emerald orbs shining with delight. After all, the Dursleys never decorated that much for the yearly event.

"Thank you dear. But no need for such formalities Harry, just call me Emma." Mrs. Granger said happily. "And plus, Mrs. Granger makes me sound old."

Mr. Granger parked the car in the remaining spot in the driveway and then Harry and Hermione got down and walked to the trunk of the car.

"It's alright Hermione dear; I'll take care of the luggage. You two should head inside," Dan offered.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Hermione said and kissed her dad's cheek. "Come on Harry, let's go!"

Before Harry could get dragged by Hermione, he offered Mr. Granger if he needed help with the bags. He politely declined which Hermione took as a signal to start dragging Harry towards the house.

Dan had heard a faint "thank you Mr. Granger" from Harry as he was being dragged away by his daughter. _Hmm, Harry seems like a nice guy…_

As Harry and Hermione walked through the front door, Christmas music was softly playing and lively chatter was heard in the living room, which were about 10 steps away from the front door.

"Harry, do you hear that?" Hermione asks Harry as she tries to focus on who the conversations were coming from.

"Uh yeah, it sounds like people talking, why?" Harry says and glances at Hermione only to find her in a frantic and distressed expression.

"Oh my gosh. This can't be happening."

"'Mione, what's going on?"

"Let's head into the living room, maybe they aren't even there."

"What? Who?"

Hermione just walked into the living room with a confused Harry following behind her. As she headed closer, the voices became louder and she became more nervous.

Finally, Hermione came into view and so did Harry. "'Mione, who are these-"Harry was cut off by the loud commotion that soon erupted when Hermione's presence had been discovered.

"Hermione!"

"You're here!"

"Welcome back, love!"

Hermione was about to make an excuse to leave and join Harry again but it was too late. She soon became lost in the sea of Grangers as they all greeted her. Hermione was showered with 'hellos', 'welcomes', and hugs from her aunts.

_Ohhhh, so these people are Hermione's relatives. Why would she be worried about seeing them? _Harry thought, as he just quietly stood by the entrance to the living room. In a while, Harry would understand why. Seeing that Hermione was finally disentangled from her relatives, he started to head towards her.

Hermione nervously scanned the room for any sign of _her._ She did not want to see _her_ again. _I really hope that she is not here. She will just ruin my vacation, I bet. Oh Merlin, Harry is here for vacation too! So far I don't see her… maybe she is not-_

Hermione's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice that she recognized. A voice that she absolutely dreaded, loathed, and detested very much. She heard _her_ voice coming from behind her. Hermione slowly turned around to meet _her_ cold ice-blue eyes.

"Hey, Cousin. Long time no see?" Arabella said with an evil glint in her eyes.

~HHrFOREVER~

**(Hermione's POV)**

"Arabella, you're here; it's so nice to see you again." I said with fake enthusiasm and forced myself to smile at the girl in front of me. _Stay calm Hermione, don't do anything rash._ Arabella and I were currently standing next to my black grand piano positioned in the corner of the living room, near the Christmas tree.

"It's been such a long time, Hermione, since I last saw you. Oh how dreadful you looked before, honestly! I'm so glad that you had finally learned how to tame that wild, monstrous bushy hair of yours!"

I clenched my teeth. I could have sworn that Arabella seemed to have escalated the volume of her voice loud enough for the people around us to hear so that I would be embarrassed. "Well, actually I learned to fix my hair-"

Arabella interrupted me, and continued her comments about my appearance. "And those giant beaver teeth of yours are also gone, bravo!"

_This girl is getting on my nerves. One more snarky remark from this girl and I might just have to hex her into next year. _"My teeth-"

Again, Arabella interrupted me. "Oh and I bet anyone, anything that you are still a bookworm huh? Always reading alone in the library and not socializing much, that's really sad. Speaking of socializing, have you found a boyfriend yet? Wait, I don't even need to ask you such an obvious question. Of course you don't! Unless he was completely blind or something, who knows?" Arabella finished with a triumphant smirk.

By this time Hermione had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, if she wasn't strong enough to keep it back. She just wanted to run up into her room and cry her eyes out but she couldn't because that would give Arabella too much satisfaction. What Hermione didn't know was that a certain, raven-haired, green-eyed boy was standing behind Arabella had watched the whole scene unfold…

**(Harry's POV)**

I had smoothly passed through the Grangers effortlessly and thank Merlin I was quick enough to avoid being questioned about who I was or what I was doing here; I certainly wouldn't want to say anything that would upset Hermione.

As I was heading towards Hermione, I saw her having a conversation with a girl who had Barbie-doll blonde hair and was wearing a very short white miniskirt with a red wool-like jacket. She seems very pretty, I thought and I walked over.

**(Third-person POV)**

Before Harry had the chance to introduce himself to the blonde girl, he stops as soon as he hears their heated conversation. Harry had intended on greeting the two girls but stopped to listen to their conversation while quietly standing behind the blonde girl, unseen by Hermione.

"I'm so glad that you had finally learned how to tame that wild, monstrous bushy hair of yours!"  
>Harry had heard the blonde girl say. <em>Hermione's hair was perfect the way it was before and it's even more beautiful now. <em>

"Well, actually I learned to fix my hair-"he had heard Hermione begin.

"And those giant beaver teeth of yours are also gone, bravo!" the blonde girl said with an evil smile on her face. _Those weren't Hermione's fault. _

"My teeth-" Hermione started.

"Oh and I bet anyone, anything that you are still a bookworm huh? Always reading alone in the library and not socializing much, that's really sad." Harry's anger had started to rise and he frowned at her statement. _She just insulted my best friend. And she doesn't read alone! I read with her._

"Speaking of socializing, have you found a boyfriend yet? Wait, I don't even need to ask you such an obvious question. Of course you don't! Unless he was completely blind or something, who knows?"

By this time, Harry was angry beyond belief at the cruel things the girl said to Hermione. Harry could see that there were already tears in Hermione's eyes and knew that he had to do something.

**(Harry's POV)**

_I have to do something; I can't just let my best friend get talked to like that! _

I acted on impulse and did something that I did not expect and neither would Hermione. I tapped the girl's shoulder and she turned around to look at me. She looked at me with hungry eyes after taking in my appearance.

"Oh hi there, my name is Arabella." She said flirtatiously and batted her eyes quite a few times but I wasn't that affected by it. Not after all of the things that she had said.

I kissed her hand with fake interest and did my best to give her a sweet smile, instead of a deathly glare, and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you Arabella. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

I saw Hermione's reaction and she seemed betrayed and crushed at the gesture that I did. Don't worry 'Mione.

Then I did the most unexpected thing I could have ever done.

Before Arabella could respond, I walked over to Hermione and snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close, before I gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm Hermione's boyfriend." I said proudly and smiled with real enthusiasm.

If I hadn't been so mad at what happened, I couldn't have done this. I may be able to face dragons, evil wizards, and gigantic snakes but the one most thing I am horrible at is girls.

I saw Hermione's eyes widen in disbelief as she stared up at me, obviously confused at what I had done. I looked into her eyes and was glad that her tears were fading.

**(Third-person POV)**

Arabella's expression had also changed into a shocked and horrified one. _He can't possibly be dating her. That's impossible! He is so hot and she is so not!_

"WHAT? YOU'RE DATING HER! HERMIONE GRANGER?" Arabella hysterically shouted at the top of her lungs and then the whole room had gone silent and turned their attention on the three of us.

_Oh bloody hell, _Harry thought.

Another person had shouted as well.

"WHAT? HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU ARE DATING HIM?"

It was Hermione's dad. Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance of the living room.

Hermione had to think of an excuse and fast. "I can explain." She said nervously. _This is going to be one interesting vacation…_

Everyone now had their heads turned towards Hermione and waited for her response.

**And that concludes chapter 1 of Tiny White Lies! :D I hope that you liked it and will tune in again for chapter 2!**

**Things get really interesting in the next chapter now that everyone thinks Harry and Hermione are together ;) one tiny white lie so far ;) **

**Much more to come readers! Here are some quick words that might give you a clue:, shared bathroom, shopping, fraternal twin. All words have HarryHermione action in it :D Please review! It really encourages me :) and I PROMISE that things get better :) Ciao!**

**Love,**

**~bmwgirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from it :) that all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N: W.O.W. I am speechless at the amount of reviews that I had received for the first chapter! **29 reviews**! I love you readers so much! I truly do :) you are all **amazing** and **awesome **people. The reviews have given me more **confidence** and **encouragement** in writing this story! I will try my very best not to disappoint and keep you all interested ;D please continue to review at the end of this chapter! And I'm sorry for the long wait! Thank you!

**Recap Time! :D**

"_WHAT? YOU'RE DATING HER! HERMIONE GRANGER?" Arabella hysterically shouted at the top of her lungs and then the whole room had gone silent and turned their attention on the three of us._

_Oh bloody hell, Harry thought._

_Another person had shouted as well. _

"_WHAT? HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, YOU ARE DATING HIM?"_

_It was Hermione's dad. Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance of the living room._

_Hermione had to think of an excuse and fast. "I can explain." She said nervously. This is going to be one interesting vacation…_

_Everyone now had their heads turned towards Hermione and waited for her response._

Now for the awaited chapter…enjoy! :)

~HHrFOREVER~

**(Hermione's POV)**

Arabella had insulted me, then Harry claimed to be my boyfriend a few moments ago, Arabella screams the news out as if Voldemort had just arrived, my dad comes yelling at us and now here we are. Everyone is looking at me expectedly, waiting for an answer. _I am so going to kill Harry, if my dad doesn't get to him first…_

"You see, um, Harry and I wanted to surprise you all with the fantastic news during dinner tonight!" I grabbed Harry's hand, looped our fingers together and showed our intertwined hands as evidence, which had sent an electric spark through my arm "Well I guess that the cat is out of the bag now, so yes, I am dating Harry."

I tried my very best to be as convincing as I possibly can. And I even gazed up to look into Harry's emerald orbs and appear to be madly in love with him. _Appear? Girl you _are_ in love with him. _My subconscious argued.

Harry had gotten the clue and had also stared back down at me with the same amount of 'love' that I had given him.

**(Third-Person POV)**

Anyone that looked at them obviously got the message that they were two teenagers madly in love. The only problem was that the two teenagers were completely oblivious about their feelings for each other. Harry and Hermione have always thought of the other as no more than a best friend, but everyone else thinks otherwise.

The room was quiet, until one of Hermione's aunts had shattered the silence.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Aunt Kate said happily. Apparently, her opinion had also encouraged the rest of the Granger's to congratulate the new couple as well. The living room had livened up and everyone was happily chatting. Before Dan Granger could reach the couple, they had already escaped.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Dan called but Hermione ignored him and instead was holding Harry's hand and pulling him somewhere. _If I catch those two snogging…_Dan thought threateningly.

Meanwhile, Arabella was fuming at the fact that Hermione could get a guy as handsome as Harry. She was heading towards the couple, ready to question them, but she was too late. Arabella got even more furious at seeing the two lovebirds dash away together, alone. _Ugh! _Suddenly Arabella's face changed from an angry expression into an evil smile, a smile so evil that Voldemort would be proud. _I deserve to be with a guy like him. Obviously, beautiful girls must be with beautiful guys. So, it must be acceptable to try to steal him from Hermione! Err, gain his affection right?_

Arabella just smiled and began to scheme.

**(Hermione's POV)**

"Hermione, dear, I'm so happy for you!" my uncle Jack said smiling appreciatively towards Harry and me.

"Thanks Uncle," I said happily and flashed him a smile.

"Honey, you and this charming young man look so lovely together, congratulations!" my grandma beamed as she said this. I flushed and said thank you. I don't know if it was the fact that I was holding Harry's hand that made me so happy or that we were now seen as a couple. _Just best friends Hermione! Nothing more. And even if I did want to be more, he probably wouldn't…_

After a couple more congratulations, I had to find a way to escape from there before my dad or Arabella could reach us. I wanted to talk to Harry. Right. Now.

"Um, well thank you for all of your congratulations. We appreciate them very much." I said with a big smile. "But I'm afraid that Harry and I need to go to our rooms to unpack our luggage. We'll be back down in time for dinner though, bye!"

**(Third-Person POV)**

Hermione's hand was still attached to Harry's so all she needed to do was lead the way. Harry and Hermione easily slipped out of the living room with ease and turned right. A couple steps more and they were in front of the massive Christmas decorated staircase. She dragged Harry up the staircase to the second floor of her house.

At the top of the staircase, Hermione pulled Harry with her through the main hall, past the home theatre, past his own bedroom, and into her bedroom, which was on the right side of the hall.

Hermione reluctantly let go of her 'boyfriend's hand when they were finally in the privacy her room. Hermione turned to the door and muttered a silencing charm as Harry walked further into Hermione's room, taking in the design of it.

Harry saw a vanity to his right, a door near the vanity, a bed with a television in front of it, a balcony, and two ceiling-high bookshelves to his left. Harry turned away from the vanity and walked towards the shelves, to find them filled with hundreds of books that were organized by name, author, and subject. Hermione had a big circular mahogany-colored table in the middle of the center of the shelves that had books on top of it.

Hermione turned back to Harry and he prepared himself for the worst.

**(Harry's POV)**

"Harry. James. Potter. What in the name of Merlin have you done?"

_I know that look. It's the look that means I'm going to be in so much bloody trouble with her! I better just hope for the best and hope that I survive the wrath of Hermione. _I closed my eyes and waited for her to start yelling but instead I got a surprise. _I can't breathe! Is she choking me?_

Hermione had not been choking me and was actually hugging me very tightly, with her arms around my neck and her head nestled into my neck. _She's hugging me?_

I relaxed into her embrace and returned it as well, putting my arms around her waist pulling her close. _Oh Merlin, Hermione's scent is intoxicating. A hint of vanilla and strawberries perhaps? _Hermione and I just stood there for a moment in each other's arms before she spoke.

"Harry I know that I should be furious with you right now for having us lie to my family about our relationship, but I can't seem to do that…"she said to me before pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"I know that you did it to defend me from Arabella, how can anyone be angry with someone who did something as thoughtful and sweet as that?"

I smiled before replying, "You can't. And that's why you are hugging me instead of killing me."

Hermione chuckled and said, "even though you saved me from Arabella, you still aren't off the hook yet, Potter. Now my family thinks we are dating! What do you suppose we do about this? Let's head outside for a moment, for some fresh air."

**(Third-Person POV)**

Harry and Hermione were now outside on Hermione's balcony, side by side with their hands on the railing of the balcony and were both thinking about what to do next. The snow was lightly falling, quite like when rain is drizzling, very softly, quietly and peaceful.

"We can continue to be boyfriend and girlfriend for the next two weeks, I don't mind at all, you know." Harry blurted out and was a light shade of pink. Hermione couldn't tell if it was the snow that caused him to turn pink or the thought of having her be his girlfriend.

Harry secretly glanced at Hermione. Neither of them was looking at each other directly but were both gazing at the white blanket of snow that covered the forest. It looked like a real life winter wonderland. Hermione stared thoughtfully out at the snow before answering.

"Well, considering that everyone already assumes we're a couple, I think that staying together would be the best choice," Hermione finishes with a blush and sneaks a look at Harry from the corner of her eye.

Harry's stomach was doing somersaults and he couldn't really understand why. _I can't believe that Hermione and I are going to be 'dating' for the whole vacation. This is going to be wonderful. Wait, bad Harry! Don't think of your best friend like that! Even IF I did like her, she probably doesn't see me that way…_Harry frowned slightly. Harry shook off the thought and went back to the present.

"Well then, I guess that it's settled. I would be honored to be your boyfriend, 'Mione," Harry replied smiling widely and kissed her hand gently. Hermione chuckled at his gesture.

Hermione glances at her watch _6:30_ and notices that it was time for dinner. "We should be heading down for dinner, Harry. Let's go,"

~HHrFOREVER~

Harry and Hermione entered the dining room to find everyone already in their own seats and eating while conversing merrily. They walked quickly to their seats, not wanting to attract any more attention. Out of all of the seats, Harry and Hermione's chairs were positioned closest to Dan Ganger. Dan sat at the end of the table with Emma to his left and Hermione to his right. Next to Hermione was Harry. And Arabella's seat was directly across from Harry.

_This may be one of the scariest things that I have ever experienced, even scarier than that time when I saw Voldemort, at least I can escape the 'Dark Lord'._

As Hermione and Harry took their seats, Dan was glaring at the young green-eyed man. Harry looked worriedly at Hermione and she gave him a reassuring look in return. Before Dan could speak, Emma asked Harry if he could help her bring in more food. Harry gladly accepted and followed Emma into the kitchen.

The Granger's kitchen was simply extravagant. Above the island, that stood in the middle of the kitchen, was a sign that read "Bon Appétit". And also hanging from the ceiling with the sign was black pans that had red and green spherical Christmas ornaments with sparkly artificial poinsettias. All of the kitchen's countertops were made out of marble and all of the wooden cabinets and closets were created with a mahogany wood. (A/N: link of how it looks like on my profile!)

As Emma had her back turned to Harry while grabbing some drinks out of the fridge, she said nonchalantly, "I know about you and Hermione's secret you know. I think that I should tell everyone else the truth about this tiny white lie of yours,"

Harry froze in terror and didn't know what to do next. He was bloody scared. Emma turned around to face Harry and was amused at how frightened he seemed. Emma showed no expression on her face as she looked back at Harry, before breaking into laughter.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Harry!" Emma said before smiling at him. Harry was clearly confused.

"Yes, I do know about your secret but I'm on you and my daughter's side, don't worry. I promise not to say a single word about it." She said whispered and winked at him before taking a plate full of vegetables in her hands and heading for the door.

"And just to let you in on a little secret of mine, I think that whether or not you and Hermione are dating, you two are still perfect for each other." she said warmly. Before the blushing boy could respond, she changed the subject.

"Can you please get that basket of bread, dear? I wouldn't want you coming out of here without bringing anything back, wouldn't want my loving husband to get upset."

Emma and Harry chuckled before heading out back to the dining room. _At least her mom approves of me…_

~HHrFOREVER~

Harry and Emma had returned from the dining room, put the food on the table and sat in their seats. Hermione grabbed some slices of ham and whispered to Harry.

"Anything happen? And keep smiling, because Dad and Arabella won't stop looking at us."

Harry took Hermione's advice and continued to talk to her. "Not much, 'Mione"

She raised an eye-brow at him and said, "Are you sure?"

"Okay fine, you caught me. I did find out something that you might be interested in but I'll tell you later." He winked at her and she looked at him curiously. Harry and Hermione were both wondering why anyone hasn't questioned them yet; they were both relieved that it hasn't come up yet until it finally did.

Dinner was almost over and Harry and Hermione couldn't wait to get out of there. Then the interrogation began.

"So, Hermione, how long have you and Harry been dating? I'm sure that it can't be _that_ long ago." Arabella asked.

Dan chocked on his piece of beef and was having a coughing fit. And for the second time that day, the spotlight was on Harry and Hermione again. _Why is my family so interested in my love life? _Hermione thought annoyingly.

"You did say that you were going to announce it tonight at dinner and here we are." Arabella said snobby tone. Everyone was watching the scene between the two girls.

"Yes, that is correct Arabella. Thank you for reminding me to tell everyone my wonderful news." Hermione shot back.

"Harry and I have been dating since September." Hermione confirmed and took Harry's hand. They both flushed at the AWWs they were received.

Arabella grimaced and accused Hermione, "And you haven't told any of us because?"

"Obviously, I have been busy with my finals so I have decided to wait."

Arabella didn't seem satisfied with Hermione's answer so she turned to Harry and asked him, "How exactly did you ask her to be your girlfriend? And I want to hear it from you, not Hermione. Harry?"

Harry was nervous but didn't let it show. He just came up with the perfect way he would ask Hermione if he did get the chance to.

"Well Arabella, if you really want to know then sure. I'll be glad to tell you. It was a Saturday morning, and Hermione and I were outside with our other best friend, Ron, just talking and sitting by the lake. I told Ron the night before if he could mysteriously leave so that I could ask Hermione something. Of course Ron teased me all night about it. So then there we were by the lake when Ron said that he forgot something in his dorm so he left. And there I got my chance."

Harry looked lovingly at Hermione and kissed her hand softly before continuing, "I remember being very nervous with my heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. But I gathered up all of my courage and I finally asked her. And guess what she said?"

"She said yes." Hermione finished for him and the dining room burst into applause. Surprisingly, even Hermione's father looked a bit touched. "Oh and don't forget about that red rose that you also gave me that day, Harry. It was a very beautiful one. I really loved it. I wish that I could see it again."

Harry conjured up a rose behind his back using wandless magic. "You mean this one?"

"How'd you do that?" Arabella asked with wide eyes.

"Magic." Harry replied and he and Hermione smiled at each other because of their secret joke.

The crowd all sighed and awed again, at the young couple in front of them. Hermione's eyes were twinkling with sincerity and happiness whereas Arabella's shined with jealousy and envy.

"Don't you remember those days when we were young and in love like that Harold?" Hermione's grandma Linda told her husband as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, love? We still are very much in love," he replied sweetly before kissing his wife's forehead.

"Speaking of presents," Hermione turned to her dad and addressed him for the first time that night, "Dad, umm may we go shopping for presents at the mall tomorrow? I really want to buy some presents for everyone before Christmas…"

Dan Granger looked at his daughter's puppy-like chocolate warm brown eyes. _If she wasn't my daughter and wasn't so adorable, then I would have said no. _"Of course Hermione, we'll leave at 10:00 AM tomorrow morning."

He turned to the rest of the table and asked, "Is everyone okay with that time?" after several nods in agreement he said, "Okay then, its settled. Tomorrow we go do some Christmas shopping."

Suddenly, another new voice was heard coming from the entrance of the dining room.

"Can I come too?"

Everyone's attention shifted from Dan to the young man at the entrance. He had dark-brown hair, deep blue eyes and was carrying a duffel bag with snow all over him.

Hermione gasped. "Edmund?"

"Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Edmund respond taken aback and dropped his bag.

Hermione got out of her seat and ran over to Edmund and they hugged. The jealousy was clearly apparent on Harry's face. _Who is this guy?_

**And that concludes Chapter 2 of Tiny White Lies! I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and will tune in for more in Chapter 3! :D MUCH more to come readers!**

**Don't forget to review my WONDERFUL readers! :D I absolutely love reviews and they really encourage me! I try to update as soon as possible and it was my birthday two days ago so this chapter got delayed by one day. So sorry about that! Please forgive me :D I will get into LOTS of detail about shared bathroom, shopping, and fraternal twin in the next chapter since it makes more sense doing that :D**

**I hope that you will continue to read and review loves! Until the next chapter, Ciao!**

**Lots and Lots of Love,**

**~bmwgirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful wizarding world of it, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I do own Arabella. :)

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your amazing reviews! :D and thanks for being very patient with me through the past 2 chapters but I am finally going to explain my past clues ;) please don't forget to **review** my lovely readers, I would really love to know your thoughts about the chapter! It also encourages me and makes you an **awesome** person ;) the review button is just **one click away**. Click it and it will take you to **Hogwarts** lol :D

**Recap Time! :D**

"_Okay then, its settled. Tomorrow we go do some Christmas shopping."_

_Suddenly, another new voice was heard coming from the entrance of the dining room._

"_Can I come too?"_

_Everyone's attention shifted from Dan to the young man at the entrance. He had dark-brown hair, deep blue eyes and was carrying a duffel bag with snow all over him._

_Hermione gasped. "Edmund?"_

"_Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?" Edmund respond taken aback and dropped his bag._

_Hermione got out of her seat and ran over to Edmund and they hugged. The jealousy was clearly apparent on Harry's face. Who is this guy?_

Enjoy! :D

~HHrFOREVER~

"You can count on Edmund to appear out of nowhere," Arabella said and rolled her eyes.

Edmund and Hermione stopped hugging and turned to everyone else, smiling. "Nice to see you too Arabella." Edmund said half-heartedly and chuckled.

Edmund and Hermione made their way over to Harry. Harry couldn't help but frown at the sight of Hermione hugging another guy. Hermione sat in her seat next to Harry's while Edmund greeted Dan and Emma. He didn't notice the new addition to the family.

"Dan, Emma! It's so great seeing you again." Edmund happily said. He kissed Emma's cheek and shook Dan's hand.

"You too Ed, we haven't seen you since last summer. It's nice having you back." Dan responded sincerely.

Edmund looked across the table and saw a young man, around his age as well, sitting next to Hermione. He shot Hermione a questioning look.

Blue eyes met green eyes. _Hmm, I haven't met him yet._

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you two to each other." Hermione said as she stood up from her chair and Harry did so as well. The three teens were now facing each other. Hermione took a deep breath and then continued.

"Edmund, meet my best friend and boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is my long time childhood friend, Edmund."

There was an awkward pause. Edmund blinked a couple of times before saying, "Boyfriend?"

Harry snaked his arm possessively around Hermione's waist, much to Hermione's delight, and held out his hand. "Yes, I am Hermione's boyfriend. I'm Harry; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Edmund and it's nice to meet you too," Edmund said awkwardly before shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, as much as I would love to join you all for dinner, I think that I'll head upstairs and get settled." Edmund started and headed for the door.

"Are you sure Ed?" Hermione asked. Edmund turned around and kissed Hermione's hand and winked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later though Hermione," Before anyone else could comment he had already made his way outside of the dining room and was headed towards the stairs.

Arabella quietly watched the interaction between the three and was silently plotting. _Harry looks positively envious. __Edmund being here could actually be a good thing._

~HHrFOREVER~

After the dining table had been cleaned and cleared, everyone was tired and ready to catch some sleep. It had been a long day. Harry and Hermione were currently walking up the stairs and heading to their rooms, when suddenly, Hermione had remembered a small _tiny_ detail that she forgot to mention to Harry.

"Harry, umm would you please come inside my room? I forgot to mention one little thing…" Hermione asked Harry before he went to the door of his room which was right next to her room.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry questioned.

Hermione walked to the mysterious door that Harry had seen they first time that he had entered her room. It was the door that was near her vanity. She opened the door and motioned Harry to come in.

"Hermione…this is a bathroom." Harry said and looked at Hermione. He glanced around the room and saw two sinks next to each other, two bathtubs next to each other, and many other things in the forms of pairs.

"'Mione…why is everything in pairs?" Harry asked, not yet realizing that it was made for two people.

"Umm, well you see, the thing is, we kind of have to…umm…share a bathroom," she was blushing by the time that she finished her sentence. _Stop blushing Hermione! Nothing is wrong with sharing a bathroom._

_Oh, so that's why everything is in pairs…wait a minute. I'm sharing a bathroom with a girl! With Hermione! _

"Just to be clear, we are sharing a bathroom? Just the two of us?" Hermione nodded. "Umm okay, sure, that's fine." Harry chuckled lightly and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck feeling the blush creep up his face.

"Okay and just over there, is the door leading to your bedroom." Hermione said and walked towards the door and opened it. Harry walked in first.

Harry's bedroom looked like a normal room. It had a bed with several pillows, lamps, a desk, a television, a closet, couch and a balcony. Harry liked it. He turned around and saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and we have to be up early tomorrow to go do some shopping." Hermione said excitedly.

"I suppose your right… like always." Harry teased which earned himself a playful smack on the shoulder. "Good-night 'Mione."

"Night Harry." They hugged each other before heading into their separate rooms.

Hermione walked into her room and reflected on the events of the day. _Who knew that so much could happen in one day? _She shook her head of the thought and headed towards her bed, only to find something positioned in the middle of the bed.

Hermione stepped closer and picked it up. It was a rose with a note. The only thing that the note had on it was her name written in beautiful calligraphy. Hermione thought of only one boy that would be responsible for this. _Harry._

Hermione smiled and sniffed the rose before setting it aside on the table next to her bed.

~HHrFOREVER~

**(Hermione's POV)**

_What on earth is that noise? _

The beeping got louder and I realized what was causing the noise. _Ugh, stupid alarm clock waking me up at 6 in the morning._

I groggily pressed the stop button on it, tied my hair into a messy ponytail and went to my bathroom. I opened the door and walked in. I noticed that the inside of my bathroom was moist, as if someone had just showered. I ignored it and walked to my sink. The mirror was foggy, so I used my hand to wipe some off. In the reflection inside the mirror I saw Harry and my eyes widened. _Harry? Since when is he an early-riser?_

I turned around and saw Harry, who just got out of the shower, with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and messy. His chest was bare. I tried my very best to stop staring at his toned glistening chest. Even his arms were quite fit. _Six years of Quidditch really pay off._ Harry looked up, saw me and gasped.

"'Mione!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized and made a run for it. I ran to the nearest door, went through and shut it. My face was a very deep shade of crimson. I was too dazed to notice that I went through the wrong door. I was now standing inside Harry's room. _Damn. I have to go back in there now because if I get caught getting out of Harry's room in my really short pajamas…_ I shuddered at the thought of my father catching me.

Before I entered the bathroom again, I knocked on the door. "Harry? Are you err…decent?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Harry replied through the door. I walked in and saw Harry shirtless _again, but at least he has his pants on, _and I looked around the room trying to avoid staring. I was too occupied with trying to avoid staring at Harry, while I didn't notice he was just staring at me. I realized that I was not decent and was wearing really short sleeping shorts and a body-hugging long-sleeved shirt.

He flushed at the realization that I had caught him staring and I flushed in return because I had also done the same thing to him as well. "Well, umm good morning Harry." It sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Good Morning 'Mione," Harry said while still flushing and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I'll just go get ready in my room," I said awkwardly and speed-walked out of there as fast as I could go and entered my room. _It'll be fine sharing a bathroom with Harry; it won't be awkward at all, _Hermione mimicked her mom and rolled her eyes.

~HHrFOREVER~

**(Harry's POV)**

I wanted to thank the Grangers for allowing me to join them for the holidays so I thought that making their breakfast would show them some of my gratitude, this is why I woke up extra early today. I made my way into the kitchen and put on my apron.

As I was flipping the eggs, I remembered my encounter with Hermione this morning and flushed at the thought. _That was embarrassing! _

I was currently in the Granger's kitchen and was almost done cooking. In the end I had cooked bacon, eggs, an omelet, French toast, homemade pancakes, grilled cheese sandwiches, and sausages that would be enough for about 15 people. I filled up several cups with orange juice, milk, and coffee and left it in the kitchen. After I prepared the food, I proceeded to the dining room, where I set up the table. I placed the plates, spoons, and forks neatly on the each person's place. Then I took out all of the food that I cooked and set it on the table. I wiped the sweat off my brow, placed my towel on my shoulder and smiled triumphantly at my success.

I finished I felt a new presence in the room. I turned around and saw Hermione. Her hair looked really nice today; it was wavy and calmer than her usual hair. (A/N: kind of like how her hair looked for most of the GOF movie) She was wearing a red ruffled shirt with a gray cardigan and black skinny jeans with ankle-length black boots. _She looks beautiful today. _I smiled like an idiot and she laughed.

"What's all this about? Are you up to something, Potter?" she asked playfully and walked towards him.

"Now why would you think that 'Mione? Can't a boy just cook up a nice breakfast for his girlfriend's family?" I said innocently and smiled at her.

"Trying to kiss up to my parents huh?" she chuckled and hugged him good morning.

"Will it work?" I teased and returned her hug with as much enthusiasm.

She chuckled and said, "You have probably won over my mom already so she won't be a problem. But my dad hasn't seen how wonderful you are yet so this little idea of yours might just win him over."

~HHrFOREVER~

**(Third-Person POV)**

Dan Granger had smelled a delicious aroma and woke up. "Emma, love, where is that delicious smell coming from?"

She stirred beside him before getting up herself and putting on a bathrobe. "I don't know. Let's go downstairs and see."

Dan and Emma had reached the bottom of the staircase and headed to the direction of the dining room to find it filled with many scrumptious foods. They also saw Harry and Hermione already there and talking.

Hermione saw her parents and greeted them, "Good morning mum, good morning Dad." Harry said a quiet greeting as well.

Dan spoke first, "Hermione what is all of this?"

"Oh! This is the breakfast that Harry prepared for all of us today. Looks great doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does honey. You cooked this all by yourself Harry?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Granger. I hope that you like it." Harry said modestly.

Dan, Emma, Hermione and Harry took their seats, the same places that they were in during last night's dinner. No one moved at first. "Well, let's eat!" Emma said and started spooning herself some bacon. Hermione then took a pancake and poured some syrup on it. Dan took a piece of the omelet and took a bite of it.

Dan's eyes widened and excitedly took two more bites. "Harry! This is amazing!" he complimented the young man.

"Thank you Mr. Granger," Harry said and smiled slightly. _Cooking for the Dursleys for so many actually has its perks sometimes. _

"No more Mr. Granger Harry, just call me Dan," Hermione beamed at Harry and he winked back at her as if to say that his plan worked.

Emma scolded her husband, "Dan! Stop stuffing your face, it's rude."

Harry and Hermione laughed remembering how their other best friend, Ron Weasley, also stuffed his face when they ate.

Grandma Linda and Grandpa Harold came into the dining room next. Aunt Kate and Uncle Jack followed after them. Arabella and Edmund came down into the dining room last. As they were entering the room they heard Harry being complimented.

Aunt Kate had tasted Harry's pancakes and was blown away. "Harry, you're such a great cook! Hermione, you have got yourself one great boyfriend."

Grandma Linda had also joined into the conversation and added, "Kate's right, Hermione. Harry is a great cook and handsome too! He's a keeper." She winked at Hermione and she blushed.

Harry was also flushing and quietly thanked them. This time Edmund sat right across Harry who had Hermione next to him, while Arabella sat next to Edmund but right across Hermione.

"Good morning, Harry." Arabella greeted Harry flirtatiously and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Harry replied nonchalantly and continued to eat his food.

Edmund also greeted Hermione, "Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning to you too," she said smiling up at him.

Edmund decided that he should get to know this Harry boy that was dating Hermione. "So, Hermione, how long have you and Harry been dating?"

"Since September," Hermione happily responded and looked at Harry. Edmund couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that he felt when Hermione said that.

Edmund kept calm and asked, "How long have you two known each other?"

This time, Harry answered, "Since our first year together at school. I remember saving her from this snake that was going to attack her," Harry winked at Hermione. _Ah, the troll from first year…_

"Interesting,"

"So, how long have you and Hermione known each other?" Harry asked Edmund innocently.

"We've known each other for a long time, ever since my mom first brought me over for a play date with her, probably around the age of 3 or 4. I know her pretty well."

Harry could feel jealousy starting to rise and he didn't know why. "I know 'Mione pretty well too. We have been best friends for a long time."

Edmund's own jealousy took over him. "I know her well enough to know that her middle name was supposed to be Jane but the hospital misspelled her name and put Jean instead. Her parents also named her Jane after her grandmother."

Harry wasn't going to let this guy show him up, "I already knew that. And I also know that her parents named her Hermione because it was a name from one of their favorite Shakespeare plays."

This irritated Edmund. "I know that Hermione loves to read and has been reading since she was five." He said coldly. The Grangers became interested in their conversation and were paying attention.

"I know that Hermione loves to knit scarves and hats."

"I know that Hermione bites her lip when she is thinking!"

"I know that Hermione wrinkles her brow when she is reading something!"

"I know that-!"

Their little heated argument and glare fest was interrupted by a nervous-looking Hermione, "I know that we should get going people! Its almost 10 and I want as much time as I can get to go shopping."

She pulls on Harry's hand. "Come on Harry, love, can you please help me get ready?" Hermione gives him a pleading look and he reluctantly agrees.

"Of course 'Mione. Anything for you." He says lovingly at her before shooting Edmund one last glare and followed Hermione out of the dining room.

She took Harry up to her room and didn't mention the incident at breakfast. Instead she pulled him in front of her bookshelf and they stood in front of it. "Watch this." Hermione pulled on her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_, and then the bookshelf split into two and inside of it was Hermione's secret closet. Hermione was too much in a rush to explain to Harry much about it.

It was a huge pink walk-in closet with bright lights that shined on all of her items. It also had many drawers and hangers with clothes on it. Her clothes were sorted by color and season, it looked like a rainbow. There was also a section of the closet that was dedicated to shoes where Hermione owned about 100 pairs of heels, flats, and sneakers. In the middle of the closet was a circular couch where a person would sit to try on their shoes. Towards the back of the room was another bookshelf with a statue of a Griffin in the middle of the books. Something about it made Harry very attracted to it but he couldn't think why.

Hermione snapped Harry out of his trance and said, "Harry, can you please wait in the hallway? I have to do something really quick."

"Okay," he said and thought that maybe Hermione wanted to change of something. Harry needed to use the restroom instead he went inside their bathroom.

Hermione had finished her business and walked shutting the door behind her, thinking that Harry was outside. Meanwhile, Harry had just gotten out of the bathroom and was just about to head outside when he noticed something.

He walked closer and saw Hermione's bookshelves shifting slowly back to their original position. As the bookshelves were closing, there was a bright gold light that illuminated from the back of Hermione's closet. He peered closer and could have sworn that he saw a door closing. But before he could see the rest, the bookshelves had already closed and Harry found himself face to face with books. _What was that glowing door thing about?_

Hermione walked back into the room and saw Harry. "Harry! There you are, I was wondering where you went. Come on, we have to get going."

Before Harry could ask any questions about the mysterious door, Hermione had already dragged him out of the door.

~HHrFOREVER~

**And that concludes Chapter 3 of Tiny White Lies readers! :D I hoped that many of you liked it and will continue to read. :) please Review my lovely readers! I really appreciate them and encourage me to update faster ;) wink wink lol**

**I will also update THE VERY NEXT DAY whenever I reach my 100 reviews! :D you could have the next chapter in ONE or TWO days instead of having to wait 3 or 4! Its simple, just REVIEW! It also scared me when you don't review because I don't know your thoughts on the chapter :O**

**I love you all very much and would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. :) I'm also considering writing replies to all of my reviewers in each chapter. Like the idea? Anyways, I hope that you tune in for the next chapter! Ciao!**

**Love Love Love,**

**~bmwgirl123**

**March 29th, 2012-NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ: As most of you can tell, I have somewhat changed the story-line and Edmund's character, but its for the best. I have now come up with the best web of tiny white lies and can't wait to share it with all of you. I am also terribly sorry for the long update. I will post chapter 4 in a couple of days so keep you eye out for that! And don't hesitate to comment. Feel free to express your annoyance at me. I understand. But, positive ones will keep me going~ **

**Love love love from the more than alive and renewed,**

**~bmwgirl123**


End file.
